Prince Alexandros and co meet Kingdom Hearts!
by Prince Alexandros
Summary: A crossover fic of sorts, between Kingdom Hearts and The Adventures of Prince Alexandros, Priestess Kylie, and Tamakaro Makezai. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I really, REALLY wasn't in the mood for writing today. Then, I checked my reviews, and the best thing I've read since Ender's Game faced me, in the form of two simple words: Kylie-Chan. It didn't matter what her review said(though the explanation on how to paragraph helped me A LOT) it just mattered that it was her(sorry if I'm embarrassing you Kylie, but I really need to say this) and all of a sudden, I felt compelled to write. Kylie, I have to say this here and now: Thanks. I really needed to see you review my stories. Now I have the inspiration back. Please, if you can, give me your e-mail somehow. Or AIM address. Or just come back to CoH. We're back on V1. And now, on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PRINCE ALEXANDROS VON ALEXANDRIA AND ZENITH VON ALEXANDRIA AND ASTAROTH!

Character bios(have to do this, sorry)

Prince Alexandros von Alexandria

Race: Mortal god

Powers: White Magic, Summoning, Infinity Mode

Weapon: Omega White(a big broadsword)

Description: Silver hair, baby blue pastel eyes, pail skin, wears white-gold-trimmed armor.

Background: Prince Alexandros von Alexandria has defeated his evil brother, Zenith, twice already, both times saving the life of Priestess Kylie in the process. The second time he faced Zenith's seraphic "god" mode, and acquired a new power, "Infinity Mode", which allows him to assume the power of, well, infinity. Tamakaro and Kylie can also access Infinity Mode thanks to Alexandros's "Infinity Charm" technique.

Zenith von Alexandria

Race: Mortal god

Powers: Black Magic, Summoning, God Mode

Weapon: Omega Dark(a big broadsword)

Description: Black hair, blood-red ruby eyes, pail skin, wears black-red-trimmed armor.

Background: Zenith von Alexandria was defeated twice by Alexandros, and the second time he accessed his "God Mode" form, in which he assumes his "real" form, increasing his power by ten-even then he suppresses it slightly to prevent himself from destroying the world just by existing. He seeks only the downfall of Alexandros, and now, the death of Kylie.

Astaroth

Race: Demi goddess

Powers: Jinkuu, Summoning, Nature Magic

Weapon: Mace

Description: covered all over with blood-red feathers, she is an angelic woman who married Satan. Astaroth is Alexandros's brother technically since Alexandros is really a god reincarnated as a mortal, however, Astaroth is not reincarnated. She does not have as much power as Zenith, but is still a big threat.

Priestess Kylie

Race: Human

Powers: White Magic, Summoning, Infinity Mode

Weapon: Staff

Description: Blue, green, and brown eyes(hazel), dirty blonde hair, white robe

Background: Priestess Kylie was saved from Zenith by Alexandros twice, though the second time she helped him defeat Zenith. There was previously hinting at a KylieXAlexandros pairing when Alexandros used the power of love to save her, though he quickly corrected himself, saying it was the power of "friendship"(yeah, reeeeeeeeeeeeal smooth Alexandros, go ahead, further tarnish your rep by acting like 4kids Anime, ) but now that pairing is likely ruined unless the real Kylie goes back to CoH(the site where they originated).

Tamakaro Makezai

Race????(theoretically, a goddess of chaos)

Powers: Chaos Magic, Summoning, Infinity Mode, Twin Split

Weapon: Two Scimitars

Description: Long red hair tied back in a pony-tail, tan skin, wears a blindfold

Background: Tamakaro Makezai helped defeat Zenith only once, though she was a great asset, and necessary to defeat Zenith that time. She uniquely controls chaos magic and has the ability to split into two Tamakaro's. Aside from this, not much is known about her, but she is considered a friend of Alexandros and Kylie.

And now for the actual story…

I lay here, have dead, my body bleeding, my life slowly draining away. My jet black hair goes down to my shoulders, the raven silk-like substance colored red by my bare bodies blood. I wouldn't survive. Alexandros had struck me with to much force. And I had woken up here, half-dead and naked, bleeding all over. Even the seraphic wings I possessed were no use at all.

This couldn't be happening. I was a god. A _god_. And I was dieing. This _couldn't_ be happening. It just couldn't. I was beaten…but not just by Alexandros. By Kylie to. And Tamakaro…all three of them…the three warriors of power…the ones who could defeat me…

"Zenith?" I turn my head up from the ground to see a red angelic figure standing before me. It couldn't be…

"Astaroth?" I question weakly.

"Brother!" She cries, running to me and throwing her arms around me.

"…Why do you suddenly care about me so much? I thought you hated me. Me and Alexandros." I say, barely aware of my own words.

"I hate Alexandros. Not you, though. Alexandros is just stupid. Come on! We'll kill him together!" Astaroth says, smiling as she begins to heal my wounds with magic. I simply remain silent and allow her to transport me to…wherever we're going.

_Watch out, Alexandros. I'm coming for you. You and that wench, Kylie. Zenith, is back._

"Alexandros! Wait up!" Kylie's voice reached Alexandros's ears. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around to see the young priestess heading towards him.

"Kylie? What are you doing here?" Alexandros questioned, his baby blue pastel eyes filling with worry.

"I'm going to greet the Keybearer with you!" Kylie said her blue-green-and-brown(ok, so it's hazel, but it sounds more special this way) eyes filled with determination. Alexandros sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, before smiling.

"Alright Kylie, let's go."

Please review! That's all I have to say! You'll see more on how this relates to Kingdom Hearts as it goes on!


	2. I only update when you review

Alexandros waited patiently as the massive gummiship landed on the hill. It's top opened to reveal three figures: a boy with red shorts and a white shirt, who was carrying a massive key, a white duck wearing blue clothes and carrying a staff, and a large dog-like creature wearing a green shirt and tan pants, and carrying a silver shield.

"Greetings. You must be the keybearer." Alexandros said, extending his hand for the boy to shake. The shook it and introduced himself.

"I'm Sora." He said. "I am Prince Alexandros von Alexandria." Alexandros said.

"WAGH! THE PRINCE!" Donald exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as tennisballs as he and Goofy flopped onto the ground. Alexandros frowned.

"Donald, Goofy! Stop that! You do not serve me! You are not here on business for the king-" Alexandros was cut off by Goofy.

"Uh, actually we kinda, sorta, are…" Goofy mumbled. Alexandros frowned again.

"That's not what I meant!" Alexandros exclaimed, slapping himself in the face.

"Well, can you tell us where the keyhole is?" Sora questioned. Alexandros sighed.

"I fear I cannot, Keybearer. There was only one person in my family who knew where the keyhole is, and he is…dead." Alexandros replied.

"Who was that?" Donald questioned curiously.

"Zenith…my brother."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Aaaaaaaaaaand I'll just stop right there. Remember, review, review, REVIEW! Yes, I am aware that I got lazy with this chapter. Would you rather I put up more bios? I thought not. I hope that none of you flame this story…I'm a Writing Major at a Performing Arts school, so it SHOULD be good…then again, there are really crappy writers in my class…meh, I dun care. Flame, hug, whatever.


	3. Evil can be humiliated too!

Zenith flung his fist into the boulder, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Aren't you training a little hard?" He whirled to face Astaroth, standing tall in the doorway of the underground chamber.

"I can never train to hard, Astaroth. Alexandros, Tamakaro, and that wench, Kylie, humiliated me. I was defeated by not only Alexandros-who I have expected to succeed, as he is just as powerful as me-but two mere MORTALS! And Alexandros's son, who's half mortal! This is unforgivable! I have never been so humiliated in my life! I am the Prince of Darkness! No one should be able to defeat me! Do you hear me? NO ONE!" Zenith exclaimed, practically screaming as he shattered several more boulders with his bare hands.

"I understand, Zenith. But now you have the aid of the heartless." Astaroth reminded him.

"The heartless won't be enough, Astaroth! I'll need more…something…no, someone just as powerful as myself in mortal form at least…" Zenith explained.

"And who might this god among men be?" Astaroth questioned, slightly curious.

Zenith smiled.

"Riku."

OO;;…Honestly, even I didn't see that coming. I kinda' made it up as I went along. I know I'm stretching the whole "make it dramatic by putting only one name at the end of the chapter" thing, but bear with me, neh? Remember, I only update if you review!


	4. The Keyhole

Yeah, I'm aware that this is a short chappie, but I need to be working on another story I'm putting up sometime before I die. And yes, that is Zenith talking at the end.

Alexandros tapped a stone wall cautiously as he lit a torch and began to lead them all through the cobweb-filled catacombs.

"Whoa…pretty creepy place you got here." Sora commented.

"These catacombs were-ARE-Zenith's property. You can die every two steps if you aren't careful." Alexandros warned. Sadly, this statement proved more than half-right when Sora's foot just so happened to land on the wrong tile. The catacombs began to shake as black smoke poured out from the walls. Alexandros's eyes widened.

"RUN!" They all charged through the maze of stone with the smoke chasing at their heals, Alexandros leading at the front. Sora turned back for a moment but immediately began to run as if his buttocks had caught fire. There were Heartless in the smoke! Alexandros finally led them through two massive doors and slammed them shut behind them all, barring them.

"Phew…that takes care of that…" Kylie sighed in relief.

"Hey, look! The keyhole!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at a massive keyhole in the wall. It was surrounded by several stone, gold, silver, and mythril circles, all etched with runes. "Lock it, quick!" Donald shouted. Sora nodded and pulled out Ultima Weapon, charging towards the keyhole. Just as he reached it, he was repelled by a black light.

"Oh, come now. You simpletons honestly think it would be so easy as to just walk into my domain and seal what I've been after for years?"


End file.
